You know you're obsessed with Hetalia when
by MapleSyrupPancakes
Summary: Just something I found on deviantart and put in my reasons. Boring summary but I don't really care.T for minor swearing.


**Disclamers: hetalia does not belong to me, story does not belong to me. Just something that I found on Deviantart and decided to put my reasons in. blahblahblah...**

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Hetalia when…

**[X]** When you wonder why the polar bear at the zoo isn't talking to you

[] When your teacher questions you when you constantly squeal during History class

**[X]** When you scream "Happy Birthday Alfred" and/or "Take that Arthur" on the Fourth of July in a large crowd of people and are proud when they give you the WTF look

**[X]** When you know what Sealand is and people find you weird for telling them he's a little kid in a blue sailor suit that was for sale on eBay

**[X]** When you laugh if a country's "vital regions" are discussed in the news/media

**[X]** When you question why only a few countries use Japanese as the foremost language

**[X]** When in a conversation about APH, you specifically use both country and human names to confuse the people around you

**[X]** (the obvious) When you ask, no, COMMAND people to become one with mother Russia and laugh hysterically when they look confused, telling them "everyone eventually becomes one with Russia" before walking away

[] When you walk into a Hello Kitty store and ask where the Shinatty-Chan merchandise is

**[X]** When you take time out of your day to look up country relationships on Wikipedia

**[X]** When you begin to notice all the jokes about China

[] When you try to make your own "idiot hair" and use two bottles of hair gel in the process

**[X]** When the Great Depression all of a sudden seem hilarious. "Your ass is MINE, America!"

**[X]** When you correct someone talking about a new discovery of some kind, telling them "Korea already invented that"

**[X]** When you have to remind people that Hong Kong is NOT the capital of China

**[X]** When you explain that when the aliens attack, the first to go will be the British

**[X]** When you're grade in Geography suddenly shoots up

**[X]** When others ask you what you mean by "England is so cute when he's Tsundere"

**[X]** When you find yourself thinking of the best conversation you've ever heard:  
o Italy: France nii-san, what is intercourse?  
o France: Don't you know, Ita-chan? It's what you do with someone you like. So…do you like me?

[] When you correct your history teacher, telling them that the pact of steal between Germany and Italy was actually a pinky swear

**[X]** When seeing the new Harry Potter movie the second time, the only thing you can think of is the infamous spoiler written all over England's torso

**[X]** When the contagious verbal tics of the show become a part of your normal day conversations

**[X]** When you have full-out and vicious debates on what side (the Axis or Allies) would win in a fist fight

**[X]** When you imagine, when in a state of insane exhilaration or any kind of insanity emotion, you have the same menacing purple aura that often haunts Russia when he's "happy"

**[X]** When you realize you've memorized every single version of MaruKaite Chikyuu and sing them regularly

**[X]** When you find yourself scanning through your history textbook to find a good fanfiction topic

**[X]** When you feel yourself tearing-up while discussing the American Revolution

**[X]** When you start learning Japanese just to read the Hetalia website

**[X]** When you expect the Polish exchange student to be a cross-dressing valley girl (That'd be amazing:D)

[] When you download your favorite episodes and watch them compulsively

**[x]** When you randomly scream "PASTA" and think everyone around you is weird for not getting the joke

**[x]** When a tomato crate seems like the best hiding place during a war

[] When you know the songs "Fat na kare", "Oyayubi no Tsukaikata", "Makka na Ito", "Yokan", "Gibusu", "Lion", "Tetsukazu No Sekai" and "Utsukushii Namae", have downloaded them onto your itunes and listen to them daily

**[x]** When "True Italian Spirit" is only another way to say "We Surrender"

**[x]** When the song "Santa Clause is coming to Town" seems like an odd rip-off of something that was written for Russia

[] When you try to convince your history teacher to play Chibitalia episodes when learning about the Austrian Wars

**[x]** When, upon looking at your youtube favorites, you find that APH videos have filled up at least two pages of space

**[x]** When you begin to read all about your favorite country obsessively to learn more about them

**[x]** When you start noticing how much you absolutely adore sunflowers

**[x]** When you realize there's always someone underneath the cute mascot uniforms

**[x]** When you discover the joys of the Sexy Waiter outfit ( Oh the joys X3)

**[x]** When you explain to others that condoms are the best weapons in psychological warfare (Oh god yes they are!)

**[x]** When others find you odd for talking to the fairies, flying rabbits and unicorns even if they're the odd ones out for not being able to see them in the first place

**[x]** When you decided to construct your own APH OC and proudly proclaim to the world that you were the one who created Portugal

**[x]** When you want your own pink kitty backpack

[] When "Flower-Egg" seems like the best name for your new puppy

**[x]** When England wearing America's jacket is probably one of the best things that's ever happened to you

[] When, upon being scolded by a teacher when caught watching/reading APH in class, you explain that you're merely studying for you History exam

**[x]** When you watch movies/plays/musicals/etc., place APH characters in the roles and plan you're parody fanfiction of it

**[x]** When you try and memorize the "Yakko's World" song just because you can imagine the countries while singing it (Who can't? and I have it down!)

**[x]** When you don't feel like a nerd for knowing so much about history/geography

[] When you find yourself attracted to bushy eyebrows, even thinking them sexy

**[x]** When, if something big happens in the world, you imagine the countries' reactions

**[x]** When, upon acting/cosplaying as Italy, you close your eyes and keep them closed to see if you can really function that way, only to realize that, no, you cannot

**[x]** When you try to plant random bits of Hetalia into your schoolwork, and marvel at the fact that you're the only one that knows what you're talking about

**[x]** When you wish your grandfather could be as awesome as Rome

**[x]** When the sound of bouncing beach balls (Ukraine's boobs) is now disturbing to you (Ew. Just ew.)

**[x]** When you use your favorite / cosplayed country's name in place of your own

**[]** When watching South Park, you find great embarrassment in the fact that you're composing your own episode in which the APH characters are present (A/N: Okay, I expect no one else to do this, but I do...so I put it on the list. It would be a good episode, too!)

[] When you explain to your Geography teacher that Corsica isn't an island; it's Italy's nipple.

**[x]** When you find yourself doodling your history notes into a Hetalia-like situation, much to your teacher's dismay (ex: Spanish-American war for a Hetalia fan = Cuba getting pissed at Antonio and Alfred beating Antonio up before giving him a few bucks and skipping away).

**[x]** When you confuse the people around you by outwardly expression your frustration that you can't chose between countries to cosplay as ("I'm not sure whether to be Finland or Southern Italy!")

[] When you purchase a dish at a restaurant specifically for the name (ex: I got Romano Chicken at the Cheesecake Factory)

**[x]** When you realize you're not sure how to react to the Hetalia: Paint it White! movie (Should we cringe at the…odd plot, or do we squeal at the MASSIVE amounts of fanservice?)

[] When you begin to understand that you're pissing off those around you who don't know of Hetalia/those who don't like Hetalia

[] When "Aiyah, 4000 Years" made you weap like a little girl

**[x]** When you find yourself following the World Cup just to root for your favorite country (Woo! Spain baby!)

[] When the Yugioh the Abridged "America" references all have a double meaning to you

**[x]** When it aggravates you that people refer to male countries as "she" or "her"

OTHER SUBMISSIONS:

**[x]** When You find the song "Canada's Really Big" or any other references to country's sizes amusingly inappropriate

**[x]** When Shinatty-chan becomes a frequent doodle on your notebook and you have to explain that it is not hello kitty, but a fat, old guy in a hello kitty imitation outfit

**[x]** When you spout random facts about various countries and revel in the fact that no one else knows about them

**[x]** When you find yourself suddenly a lot more aware of the current world situations because people did fanfictions and fanart about them

**[x]** When you start laughing at a world map because it's really more than just a placement of countries to you

**[x]** When you have a French exchange student, and you expect them to be just like France... and are fascinated that, yes they are

[] You spend all day scouring the internet for country relations in a vain attempt to justify your crack pairings

[] When you suddenly take great pleasure in learning about your lineage and relating it to Hetalia characters

**[x]** When you start assigning your best friends countries and when you get together you call it a "World Conference" (Still working on that!)

[] When said friends start forming the pairings you support

**[x]** When you bribe your friend to say "Aru" at the end of every sentence

**[x]** When you know about more countries than your geography teacher

[] When you start squealing in geography class

**[x]** When in history class you start making what you're learning about into a hetalia episode in your head

[] When you obsessively search Hetalia MADs on Youtube and are confident you know most of them off by heart

**[x]** When suddenly the image of America is no longer of Uncle Sam or Lady Liberty in your head

**[x]** When you see a book in the store called 'Your Erogeneous Zones' and automatically touch (or want to touch) your hair

**[x]** When Charlie the Unicorn is tainted for life, thanks to England

**[x]** When you start chanting "kolkolkol" when someone annoys/angers you.

**[x]** When you're shocked that all the Ukrainian girls you see haven't fallen over yet due to figure disproportions.

**[x]** When you feel the need to violently mash your potatoes with a fork no matter what state they may be in.

**[x]** When you keep on denying that "It wasn't the Axis' fault! It was their bosses!" or "They were under their dark selves at those times!" (AN: It's because it's true!)

**[x]** When you know you improved in drawing and writing thanks to Hetalia

[] When you keep on laughing and you relate to your dad everytime he watches the boxing videos of Ricky Hatton against Manny Pacquiao and you will mutter "Iggy probably still has a grudge against Firi-tan" or "Take that Arthur!" or "LOL England got defeated by a woman!"

**[x]** When you stalk Hidekaz Himaruya's blog and you are sad to know that he added new comics IN JAPANESE that most can't read

**[x]** When you attempt to sing "Country From Where the Sun Rises; Zipangu" And FAIL miserably to the point that your dog hates you for it. AND that you had fun singing "W.D.C. ~World Dancing~" since you were shouting random English at your computer. That and "Einsamkeit" made your heart melt when you read the english translations.

[] When you rant about "Why they didn't finish RomaHeta" and you plan on making a flash of that AFTER you get a tablet

**[x]** When you realize that your notebook (that rarely has any notes) became your fanfiction notebook and is now ashamed to show it to your teacher

**[x]** When you absentmindedly face palm every time your mom says "Your house looks like Chinese" and will try to see Yao's reaction and face to that

**[x]** When going to the supermarket or hardware store, you look at where the product was made from and laugh (I saw something made in France and I was giggling) OR you saw a banner that says "International" and beside it were flags and you tried naming every flag.

**[x]** When you randomly scream out "DO NOT PUT THE NAME OF [insert country/human name here] IN VAIN!" when a person/comedian in TV makes a random comment and says something about [insert country here]

[] When at the right moment, the song "Let's Boil Hot Water!" came on your Ipod and you start singing, adding a long "PASTAAAA~" at the end only to realize that the volume was on max, you were screaming and people where looking at you.

**[x]** When you sang "The Delicious Tomato Song" when you saw tomatoes in the grocery store

**[x]** When you complete all Marukaite Chikyuu and you have them in your Ipod (AN: I don't have an Ipod so I have them in my head)

**[x]** When the word "Invading" even without Vital Regions sounded dirty to you and you laugh

**[x]** When you REALLY question yourself how "Pangaea" is possible and you are trying to imagine how it works... and failing to imagine it properly without thinking of dirty thoughts

**[x]** When you apparently stalk this list and randomly adds new stuff in it when you had moments

**[x]** When 'Honda's Really Big Thing' becomes more humorous than it really should be...

**[x]** When you listen to "Blame Canada" from South Park and can't help laughing and shouting "MATTHEW!"

**[x]** When someone mentions "Big Ben" you can't help but go scarlet and giggle like a school girl.

**[x]** When your teacher says that the alliance between Germany and Italy was "one of convenience" and you immediately reply, "IT'S TRUE LOVE AND YOU KNOW IT!"

**[x]** When you can't say international affairs with a straight face

**[x]** When you hear/see the name "Susan" and automatically think of Sweden. ( That happened today!:D)

[] When you picture Hungary and Austria's wedding when you learn about them joining countries.

**[x]** When learning about Ancient Rome, Ancient Greece, or Ancient Egypt, you stop yourself from correcting the history teacher telling them, "It's Grandpa Rome, Mama Greece, and Mama Egypt!"

**[x]** When people ask you why America is your favorite country, you reply "Cause he's the hero! And the hero is always the best!"(He's not really my favorite)

**[x]** When you see the label "Made in China" you shout "HA! Take that Korea!"

**[x]** You think Maru Kaite Chikyuu should be the international anthem.

**[x]** You weep tears of joy when hearing about the fall of the Berlin Wall and say "It's a family reunion!" (In more ways than one)

**[x]** When you see someone spying on someone else, you have an urge to pull out a frying pan and say "Kami-sama, is this the right thing to do?"

**[x]** When you spend half a day constructing a "You Know you're Obsessed with Hetalia when…"


End file.
